Song fic series: What are you doing Canada?
by Shurah
Summary: Goodness Canada, is that you? Watch Matthew Williams off cam… ah… I mean off the meetings and the suits and the formalities and in… the bathroom? First installment of the song fic series.


**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applied.

**Summary:** Goodness Canada, is that you? Watch Matthew Williams off cam… ah… I mean off the meetings and the suits and the formalities and in… the bathroom?

* * *

**What are you doing Canada?**

* * *

"Okay everything is set!" exclaimed Alfred as he readies his cam perched on its tripod. He positions himself in front of it as he began his recording.

"Hey y'all Alfred F. Jones here and I'M THE HERO! Okay let's not dwell on that as everybody knows but anyways…" he looks around as if looking for something or someone before speaking again "I'm here in my bros crib Mathew Williams otherwise known as Canada and it seems like he's somewhere in the house. What am I here for well… to investigate what he is like at home ALONE." He temporary disappeared from the camera's view to remove the cam from its perch and begins to roam around the house.

* * *

_**Living room**_

"As you have noticed this is the living room (obviously) and let's go and take a look" he said speaking behind the cam. He went to the fireplace, investigates the magazines under his coffee table etc. and began narrating again.

"Heh… he's a neat freak as you can see, everything is in order no speck of dust. It's so clean Iggy and Roderich will weep for joy, OCD much?" then he proceed to the kitchen and dinning area, rummage the fridge before going upstairs to the second floor rooms.

"I'm now in the second floor, to the right is umm… paintings? Some drawing patches thingy heck I don't know. Ah here to the left are the guest rooms and this one here" he points to the last door to the right "is mattie's rooms, let's take a look and see if he's here or we can find something" he snickers and opens the door to find it empty.

"Strange he's not here, where could he be?" then he went to the walk in closet and opens it "Whoah! Nice suits neatly hang to the left side along with the shoes below, nice taste looks like Francis had rub off on him" he went to the right side shelves piled with sweatshirts, jeans, jackets; below were drawers of boxers, socks, small towels, handkerchiefs and sneakers.

He had busied himself investigating under the bed for anything kumajiro enters sits on the bed and stairs at him with its beady eyes. Startling him as it might be his brother; he was relieved when it was the polar bear. Alfred sits on the bed temporarily pausing the cam and wonders where his brother, it's been minutes and no sign of him. That's when he heard something from the bathroom across the hall. Turning the cam on he began speaking.

"You hear that?" he went outside and follows the sound only to end up outside the bathroom door, slowly opening it and to his surprise its unlocked and peeks inside only for his jaw to drop, remembering his cam still on he spoke in a hush tone.

"Okay… this is weird, I've never heard of this let's enjoy it while we can" he giggles (_a/n: yes guys… giggle_) and records the whole scene.

Matthew was in front of the mirror without his glasses, hair messy and clad only in a bathrobe holding a brush belting his heart out, looks like he just finished taking a bath and his phone was the only device providing background music. Not noticing the witness behind nor was he aware of the door slowly opening.

He began swaying as another Michael Bubblé song came on.

He starts doing cha-cha as he sang the first lines, does a complete pivot, points to the mirror as if singing for someone after which crosses his free hand like hugging someone. Alfred barely stopping himself from laughing out loud.

_You can dance_

_Every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile_

_Every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand, beneath the pale moon light_

Still doing the cha-cha, but this time blows a kiss (_Francis like_) and a wink. Alfred now a living floor mop rolls on the floor laughing insanely, good thing the cam is now on the tripod.

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

Continues the cha-cha but now placing his hand on his chest above his heart then shakes his head as he sings the 'don't give your heart to anyone' line.

_Oh I know, that the music's fine _

_Like sparkling wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

Kumajiro got angry that Alfred is laughing at his owner, sits on his face to stop him. Matthew still in his own world unaware of the drama outside as bear vs. Alfred commences.

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never never let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

Shaking his head while singing 'you must tell him no' line with a frown. Bear vs. Alfred still on the roll. Tripod still intact as well as the camera rolling, capturing his one man concert.

_You can dance go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone and it's time to go_

_If he ask, if you're all alone_

_Can he walk you home? You must tell him no_

_Coz don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_Save the last dance for me_

Matthew now reaching towards the mirror as a man would have when asking someone to dance. Turns around and slightly turning his head so that the side of his face visible in the mirror and winks, does a cha-cha and completely faces the mirror and repeats his earlier steps.

_Oh I know, that the music's fine _

_Like sparkling wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me_

_Oh you make me promise that you'll_

_Save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance_

_The very last dance… for me_

As the song ends, Matthew puts his brush down to its proper place and smiles; during these times that he's relax and can act as himself and not the timid guy during world meetings. He loves music, it's the one thing that completes his day.

"WHOAH BRO THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Alfred yells as the door opens with a bang starling Matthew who's now sporting a heavy blush. Camera hidden somewhere in his jacket he'll save it for the meetings. His brother has damn fine voice. Goodness!

And poor Canada has the same blush as his brother proudly shows the footage just right after the host country (_England_) dismissed everyone. Earning him incredulous, amused and proud looks from his fellow nations and for the first time their attention was solely on him. If they would have to describe his singing then a certain Prussian has a word for that.

AWESOME!

* * *

**Shurah:** hi guys! Thanks for reading this one shot and I would very much appreciate the reviews. I had this idea while I was cooking lunch and this song came on my windows player. I don't know why Michael Bubblé's voice reminds me of Canada, probably since they both have a soft tone. Maybe... I don't know.

Hope you like this and I might make other one-shots with this kind of theme. Wonder who's next and what song befits them?


End file.
